kenzie_the_dogfandomcom-20200214-history
WINSTON7
WINSTON7 '''is a Buddy Bot under the conrol of Covak, who ends up helping Kenzie on her adventures. Biography '''Before ''Kenzie the Dog'' WINSTON7 was won from Orrakk Hultaar by Covak in a game of Guns & Swords. He became his 'servant', helping him in everything he does in and out of his house on Zeena. Kenzie the Dog One day, Kenzie and Covak arrived on Zeena looking for Kitty President Riley, having just escaped one of his ships. Covak introduced her to their robot, WINSTON7, then told her about the Kitty War, Riley, and Yeamon. Then,Commander Zike and a group of Brainiacs arrived and tried to destroy the Huskies. Kenzie blasted a few soldiers, then they made their to the ship. Commander Zike jumped out of nowhere in a mech rand attacked them, but was promptly destroyed. The Huskies escaped in their ship. Another Fleet of Brainiacs flew towards the planet. The Huskies tried to escape, but were shot down and crashed on the nearest planet, New Earth. There, they found Glick Niko, a decaloid scientist who requiredDechatus Brains for an experiment. Kenzie told him they needed information about the Kitty and Brainiac plans. Glick agreed to give them information if they brought him twenty-five brains, which they did. He told them Rileyhad a secret base on planet Ziko, so they went there. The Huskies infiltrated and made their way through the base. Riley sent Lieutenant Cici to take care of them. She was defeated, then Riley escaped. Cici told them about the Kitty's plans to use the Toxic Dechati to destroy all the Husky planets, then take control of the entire galaxy. Kenzie and the others went to the Orca, a cross between a warship and a space station, where they wanted to find Yeamon to stop him from breeding more Toxic Dechati. The Huskies broke into the ship and made their way through. They defeated Ollie the scientist, who told them it was trap. The ship was set to self destruct. The huskies escaped, but their ship was shot down and crashed onZerenos. The settlement they crashed on was being attacked by Predatorians. The Huskies defeated the Predatorian leader, Francis Von Grubzo. The villagers rewarded them with a ship. The Huskies then got a transmission from their Decaloid friend, Captain Jericho Johnson, who had been kidnapped by the Predatorians and taken to their Predatorian Arena on planet Jikano. The Predatorian Announcer forced them to fight in the arena in exchange for Jericho. After the fight, they tookJericho in their ship back to Earth. They saw the New Husky Defence Force going towards the Orca II. Commander Kosckha Kagh told them to stay out of it. However, the Huskies sneaked into the three Husky Dropships. Zach and Roxie went onto Serana to destroy a Brainiac Base controlling the Toxic Dechati, while the others went to the Orca II. Kenzie failed to stop the Toxic Dechati from reaching Serana. Zach, after saving koschka and earning his trust, managed to blow up the base and the Dechati with it. Kenzie, meanwhile, was able to stop Riley in her ship. He was sent flying toward the Red Sun with two homing missiles following him. The Huskies were rewarded by the Husky Council. Appearances * Kenzie the Dog (Game)